theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guiniverre Lebrun
Guiniverre is an original Vampire. She is one of the most powerful Supernaturals to walk the Earth currently, until The Chosen acquire their powers. She is of French and Indian descent. As a Human she was known to be one of the most beautiful women of her time. Only the closest of her friends call her "Guinnie" (pronounced Gwennie). Past Not much is known about her past as she regrets much of it, even though she knows she had no control over their actions. She had killed many, being ruthless. It didn't matter if it was male or female, a child or an adult. If they were there she would kill them. Control After Vampires everywhere being able to control themselves, she was relieved that she could actually think for herself but her past always haunted her, no matter where she went. Together with Demetrius, they travelled the world, using their powers to help others. They knew no matter what they did it would never make up for the sins they committed in the past, even though they had no control. They believed that it was a start and it would help to clear at least part of their conscience. Becoming a "Mother" She and Demetrius ended up in Archer Falls, Virginia. They loved the scenery and how peaceful it was. However that was cut short when they could smell a large amount of blood in the air. Following the smell, they find Lucas Hartman lying there bleeding to death. She knew that she could save him. She asked him if he wanted to live. Lucas nodded 'yes' to her. She told him that if she saved him that his life would never be the same. Lucas didn't seem to care, he acted as if he was more worried about something in the house nearest to them instead of his own life. Guiniverre bit her wrist and just as Lucas became unconscious she fed him her blood. She allowed enough blood to make a quick transformation. However, with him at death's door the transformation took almost 56 hours. When Lucas did wake up she explained to him what he was now. Before she could explain anything else he rushed out. She felt the need to follow him but Demetrius felt it best if Lucas chose for himself if he wanted to stay or go on his own. Several hours later, Lucas returned. He seemed very sad and was crying. For a Vampire crying is extremely hard, only the highest of emotions would allow such an act. Guiniverre learned of why he was so sad. She decided that she would do her best to comfort him and be there for him, even though Demetrius thought it would make him a weak Vampire. Guiniverre was more worried about him being happy than how powerful he was. Leaving Demetrius In the next few months Demetrius showed his disliking to how Guiniverre was 'babying' Lucas. She dismissed it as jealousy. However, when Jeremiah started to mistreat Lucas, Guiniverre thought it best if she and Demetrius went their separate ways. She and Lucas travelled the world. She taught Lucas all she knew, even as to how Vampires were created. She could tell he was understanding. Parting With Lucas Guiniverre had taught Lucas how to control his anger, putting it toward his strength and speed. He learned quickly and became a very strong Vampire. She knew that he would do good on his own and she allowed him to go on his own, telling him that she believes in him and that she feels it is time for him to find his own path. Lucas understands, Guiniverre leaving. Searching For A Cure Guiniverre started looking into herbs and plants that possessed mystical and magical properties. She studied for many years before finding that she might be able to make a cure to Vampirism by combining just the right herbs. In the later monthts of 1985 she thought she found the answer. After creating the cure, she took it. At first she felt fine. But soon she found herself losing her humanity, becoming the monster that she was before Vampires had control over their curse. Evil Within She became ruthless, killing all in her path. She was filled with the evil of the Vampire. She became more powerful with each kill, though she was unable to be in the sun but for a few minutes at a time. She found Jeremiah and upon forcing him to drink from her, he was taken over by the same evil. Her blood become known as the Lebrun Virus as it takes over the ones infected by it. Jeremiah becomes like a son to her and they find Supernaturals of Light and kill them one by one. She soon acquires Pandora's Box by killing the original owner. She takes it over and starts to devise a plan for world domination. 2010 She is pleased when Jeremiah brings to her Chase Bale, Harmony Saunders, and Lucas. She finds herself unable to control herself and attacks Chase. She is close to killing him when Lucas and Harmony stop her, killing Jeremiah and then attempting to kill her. As she is staked, she can feel the pain and she must lie there to gain her strength back after pulling the stake out, she did so unknown to Lucas or Harmony. She easily over powers Chase and after forcing him to drink from her, he too is infected by the Lebrun Virus. However it seems to have no affect on him. It isn't until Lucas turns him into a Vampire that it takes effect. They expose supernaturals to the world. Death She and Chase worked together perfectly. However, Chase wanted to rule on his own. When Guiniverre had her guard down he used all of his strength to stake her right in the heart. She dies almost instantly. Time Line Change Francis appears from a portal just right before she is going to take the supposed cure. She is told by him about all the destruction it caused. After he convinces her to destroy all of it, he disappears. The owner of Pandora's Box dies in a car accident in 2008. Guiniverre becomes the new owner of the club, allowing supernaturals to use their powers in the club as long as they don't destroy something. 2 years later, Lucas meets Chase and they fall in love. Kale Oliver passes T.E.C. to her when he leaves for Euronia. Powers Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Instant Regeneration Super Human Durability Compulsion